No quiero perderte
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Porque a pesar de todas las estupideces que hago, te amo, Harry. Te amo y no quiero perderte. Drarry.


**Disclaimer**: No soy Rowling. Y ni Harry ni Draco, ni ningún personaje, me pertenecen. Yo sólo quería probar a ver qué tan bonitos se veían juntos...

Es el primer _Drarry_ que subo, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No quiero perderte…"<strong>

El sonido de la música estaba tan fuerte que Draco no podía escuchar ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos. Solamente podía_ sentir_. Sentía los brazos robustos que se aferraban a su cintura, con la fuerza de una serpiente que está por estrangular a su presa, con la fiereza con la que una leona protege a sus cachorros; pero, a su vez, con ternura. Con infinita ternura. Draco sólo sentía la áspera barba que acariciaba su cuello y le robaba gemidos. Porque _mierda_, aquella sensación era tan divina que debería estar prohibida. Sentía el sudor, mezclado con el perfume dulce y penetrante que gritaba _bésame_ colándose por sus fosas nasales.

Draco sentía, porque sabía que si pensaba, todo se acabaría allí y ahora.

—¿Vienes conmigo, precioso? —le ronroneó el chico, y Draco se estremeció.

Estuvo tentado de decir que sí. Una parte de él quería aceptar, marcharse de aquel lugar con aquel chico cuyo nombre no podía recordar y pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Una parte de su ser aullaba por placer, por disfrute. Pero esa parte que anhelaba sentir contacto físico, pronto fue acallada por la otra parte, la parte que pensaba. La parte que pensaba y sentía, pero no lo físico, sino lo emocional.

—No puedo… —susurró tan bajo que el otro chico no alcanzó a comprender sus palabras.

Entonces fue demasiado tarde. Draco se deshizo de aquel abrazo tan sensual y se perdió entre la multitud, mientras su compañero se quedaba pensando en qué demonios había hecho mal. Pero mientras se habría paso rumbo a la salida, Draco no tenía tiempo de pensar en la persona a la que acababa de abandonar sin explicación alguna. Su mente rápidamente volaba hacia el recuerdo de alguien más.

_Mierda_. Ya había comenzado a _pensar_. Y una vez que inició, la catarata de pensamientos fue incontenible, como un río salvaje que se ha desbordado y arrasa todo cuanto se encuentra en su camino.

Draco pensó en Harry, que seguramente lo aguardaba en el número doce de Grimmauld Place con la cena lista. Se lo imaginó sentado ante una mesa vacía, con Kreacher como una única compañía, mientras esperaba a que él hiciera acto de aparición. Lo pensó cansado, con los músculos agarrotados de tanto trabajo en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Imaginó sus ojos verdes sin brillo, desilusionados porque, una vez más, Draco no estaba ahí para él, a pesar de todo lo que habían arriesgado para poder estar juntos.

Salió de la discoteca sintiéndose desorientado y le dio una patada al primer objeto que encontró en la vereda. El tacho de basura rodó por la calle hasta llegar a la otra punta de la acera. Los hombres y las mujeres que formaban fila, esperando entrar, lo miraron como uno mira a un loco, pero a Draco no le importó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó sin rumbo definido.

Londres estaba helado y a cada minuto el clima se ponía peor. Draco no llevaba abrigo, aquella caminata nocturna no estaba en sus planes. Pasó junto a una cafetería, en cuyo interior las parejitas de enamorados se tomaban de la mano y se besaban, y entonces se sintió la peor escoria del mundo mágico y del muggle también. Se sintió tan mal que estuvo a punto de vomitar a mitad de la calle. Él, un Malfoy.

Suspiró, y volvió a pensar en Harry. Había declarado a su favor en el Juicio a los Mortífagos, después de la guerra. Lo había salvado de ir a Azkabán, no sólo a él, sino también a sus padres. Había salvado a _Lucius_, cuando a la única persona a la que le debía algo (si eso se podía llamar deber algo), era a Narcissa. Y Draco sabía que Harry lo había hecho por él. Tal vez no de manera conciente en aquel momento, pero lo había hecho por él, porque no quería ser el responsable de que un adolescente que había hecho malas elecciones se quedara sin padres. Y a partir de entonces, Draco se había sentido en deuda, infinitamente en deuda.

Y el tiempo había pasado. Harry y él se habían encontrado un par de veces en el Calejón Diagón, y otras tantas en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Después de todo, Draco era el tío del pequeño Teddy y Harry, su padrino. Antiguos enemigos, habían descubierto que podían llevarse bien, que podían tolerarse. Pero el tiempo les había hecho comprender que podían hacer más que tolerarse, que podían _amarse_.

Porque se amaban, aunque Draco cometiera estupideces todo el tiempo y Harry diera su vida por él. Había que ser realistas, ¿a qué había renunciado él? A nada. Su padre ya no le hablaba, pues lo consideraba un traidor a la sangre y a la estirpe de los Malfoy. Pero a decir verdad, a Draco, después de todo lo que Lucius le había hecho pasar, no le importaba. Y su madre seguía siendo la misma. Narcisa daba todo por su hijo.

En cambio, Harry había entregado mucho más en su afán por estar con él. Había renunciado a Ginny Weasley, y con ella, al cariño de muchos miembros de la familia Weasley. La única familia que Harry había tenido, y la había hecho a un lado por él, por Draco. Se había peleado con Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Había dejado tanto…

¿Y él cómo le pagaba? Marchándose por ahí, a _sentir_ y no _pensar_. De sólo reflexionar acerca de ello, las náuseas lo atacaban otra vez. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente egoísta?

Draco sintió el clásico tirón en el estómago cuando decidió aparecerse a la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Meditó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a su hogar. Porque sí, ese era su _hogar_. No tenía la menor idea de por qué hacía lo que hacía. Sabía que Harry lo amaba, y él lo correspondía. Por Merlín, si estaba profundamente enamorado de Harry y el solo pensar que en algún momento lo podía llegar a perder lo partía en mil pedazos irreconciliables… Entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgaba lo más valioso que tenía? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a perder su amor?

El recibidor estaba en penumbras, pero una tenue luz emanaba desde la cocina. Draco inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, intentando convencerse de que esa era la _última_ vez, de que no se arriesgaría a perder a Harry, de que no volvería a _engañarlo_. Porque si bien aquella vez no se había marchado con aquel tipo a su departamento, sí lo había hecho otras veces, con otros…

—Malfoy… —siseó una voz familiar, pero inesperada.

Y Draco se sintió todavía más vulnerable al encontrarse con la imponente figura de Ronald Weasley, que tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y lo observaba con el mismo cariño con el que uno observa a un gusarapo. Pasó su mirada del pelirrojo al chico que estaba sentado frente a la mesa. Harry lucía cansado, como si acabara de tener una horrible discusión que no quería volver a repetir jamás en su vida.

—Weasley… —murmuró Draco.

Ron pasó junto a él, cuidando golpearlo _sutilmente_ antes de salir de la cocina y, posteriormente, de la vivienda. Draco no tenía idea de qué demonios había estado haciendo el Gryffindor allí, pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. Observó a Harry con cautela y entonces se dio cuenta. _"Lo sabe"_, pensó. _"Lo sabe"_.

—¿Tienes hambre? —fue todo lo que le preguntó él, y el rubio asintió.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry hizo aparecer un plato con un delicioso estofado que seguramente Kreacher había preparado. Un único plato.

—¿Tú no cenas?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ya cené —le respondió.

"_Mientras te esperaba"_, completó Draco mentalmente. Asintió y comenzó a comer en silencio. No se animaba a alzar la vista, porque no podía sentir la mirada lastimera de Harry, no soportaba verlo sufrir. Mucho menos por su culpa. _"No quiere perderte"_, se dijo Draco. _"No quiero perderte, Harry. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."_

—Discúlpame, Draco, pero me voy a acostar —le anunció el moreno, al cabo de un rato—. Estoy demasiado cansado, hoy el Ministerio ha sido un verdadero infierno.

Draco asintió, sin saber qué podía decir. Sintió que la lengua se le enredaba y los pensamientos se le embotaban. Cuando finalmente s ele ocurrió algo, Harry ya se había marchado de la cocina. _"Estúpido"_, se reprochó el rubio a sí mismo. _"Eres un reverendo estúpido, Draco Malfoy"_.

Esa noche, Draco no terminó su plato. Se sentía demasiado descompuesto como para comerse todo, a pesar de que sabía delicioso. Con un movimiento de varita lavó lo que había quedado sucio y acomodó un poco el lugar. Luego, y aunque le hubiese gustado retrasar ese momento por muchas, incluso días, se dirigió rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Harry.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Draco observó la respiración lenta y pausada del moreno: dormía. Se detuvo en su espalda desnuda y la fina línea que marcada su columna y se perdía debajo de las sábanas. Se recordó a sí mismo acariciando la espalda de Harry, besándole el cuello, acariciándole el muslo, en tiempos en los que parecía que su relación era perfecta, sin falencias, sin resquebraduras.

Pero ahora todo eso había cambiado. Y Draco recordó las decenas de encuentros furtivos que había tenido con desconocidos, las veces que había amanecido en la cama de un extraño, junto a un cuerpo escultural, sí, pero que no sentía por él absolutamente nada. Sus compañeros ocasionales no lo amaban, Harry sí. ¿Por qué demonios entonces no lo había sabido aprovechar?

Draco se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama con cuidado, no quería despertar a Harry. Se acomodó sobre el colchón, de espaldas al moreno, y cerró los ojos. Entonces lo oyó hablar. Su voz sonaba rara, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Y a Draco eso le partió el alma.

—¿Me quieres, Draco?

Al rubio se le detuvo el corazón ante aquella pregunta. Sabía que no era algo al azar, que Harry _sabía_. Debió haber sabido también que su silencio sería mal interpretado.

—Debí suponerlo —continuó el moreno—. Ron ha venido hoy a pedirme que te deje, a convencerme de que eres una mierda de persona. Se ha enterado que te acostaste con Eddie Charmichael, ¿sabes? En realidad, parece que todo el mundo se ha enterado…

Draco apretó los ojos, con el corazón desecho. No porque se hubiese descubierto su infidelidad, sino porque prácticamente podía sentir el dolor de Harry.

—En ese caso… —volvió a hablar el ex Gryffindor.

—Te amo —lo interrumpió Draco. Se sentó en la cama y tomó a Harry de los brazos, para obligarle a verlo. Lloraba—. Te amo —repitió Draco, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas—. Te amo como a nadie en el mundo. Y sé que he sido un estúpido, que me he comportado como la mierda de persona que soy. Por primera vez he de coincidir con Weasley. Lo sé, Harry, soy horrible. Pero te amo. Te amo y no quiero perderte.

Harry apartó la mirada del rubio, y entonces Draco lo tomó del mentón y lo besó. Al principio, el moreno se resistió e intento zafarse. Pero a medida que el ex Slytherin intensificaba el beso, Harry se dejó hacer. Chocaron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios. Se besaron como hacía mucho no besaban. Acariciaron sus cuerpos desnudos debajo de las sábanas, se ensamblaron como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección, que fueron hechas para estar juntas, para ser inseparables.

—Te amo —susurró Draco—. Te amo y no quiero perderte. Juro que no quiero perderte. Juro que voy a cambiar.

Harry cerró los ojos. No le quedaba más que confiar. Él tampoco quería perderlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

**1.** No quería hacerlo tan Angst, pero me salió así. Fue lo que los personajes me llevaron a escribir, así que quejas, a ellos. De todas maneras, termina bien, me partiría el alma ver a Harry y Draco distanciados.

**2.** Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que recibo comentarios buenos y malos, ¡todo es bien recibido! Y ya veré si más adelante me animo a un Drarry más largo, con mayor contenido...


End file.
